


Maybe There Is Heaven

by ziasann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Bokuto's POV, Boyfriends in a Car, Established Relationship, Implied Proposal, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Canon, Sunset watching, The A in BokuAka meant Angst, fluffy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziasann/pseuds/ziasann
Summary: "Koutarou," Akaashi called, "Do you think there's Heaven?"There were no other cars on the road, only theirs, the newly flashed streetlights, evening crickets, and an 80s song in the background. Akaashi's left hand which was at the gear shift momentarily let go and grasped for his right. Their hands automatically together as Bokuto replied."I think there is."As long as you're there.Akaashi glanced at him, only a split-second before getting back on the road."I think so too."Right here, right at this moment, Bokuto thinks maybe this is heaven.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Maybe There Is Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from.

Kuroo was taking a shower when the telephone rang. 

"Kenma, answer the call!" His voice reverberated.

" _Pick it up yourself._ " 

Kuroo wondered how Kenma had the energy to deflect errands but not answer the call so near to him.

"I'm in the shower!" 

" _Fiiiine._ "

He was finishing up anyway, after drying himself with a towel and putting on boxers, Kuroo emerged towards the living room.

The towel on his shoulder dropped as he ran towards Kenma who sat on the floor. The telephone clutched tightly on his fingers. 

Kenma showed little to no emotions, but when he did, Kuroo caught it. Dread filled Kenma's expression as he turned to face Kuroo who asked worriedly.

"Kenma, what's-"

"Kuro," Kenma shook as Kuroo held him, "Akaashi and Bokuto....they.."

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

* * *

Bokuto woke up to Akaashi snuggling in his arm. The shaft of sunlight emitting from the gap of their curtains focused on the eyelashes Bokuto appreciated. 

_So pretty_ , Bokuto can't help but graze his thumb over said part. 

"Kou..."

Akaashi grumbled in his sleep, the tremors sending to their naked skins. Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer and kissed his forehead.

"G'morning, Keiji." He murmured in the other's raven hair. Typical Keiji musky scent Bokuto looked forward to in the mornings.

"You're early today." Akaashi muttered and slowly fluttered his eyes open. 

_Breathtaking_. 

"You have training?" Akaashi asked and turned, pillowing Bokuto's chest to stare at him.

Akaashi may need glasses most of the time now but this close, Bokuto remembered Akaashi mentioning ' _I can still see you like this._ '

"No, it's off-season. We took a vacation, remember?" Bokuto grinned, his heartbeat would surely be heard thumping beneath Akaashi's cheek.

"Just making sure, you don't wake up this early, Koutarou." 

"Maybe I just want to spend this day with you, Keiji." He said, setting his last week's plan in motion.

"Let's watch the sunset this afternoon, hey?"

This day was going to be memorable. 

"Let's."

* * *

"I heard from Kuroo there's a good spot to watch the sunset in this town." Bokuto eagerly waited as Akaashi brought plates of his favorite. Homecook _yakiniku_. 

Akaashi sat on the chair opposing him, pouring water in their glasses. 

"You're really excited about it?" Akaashi queried with interest, never condescending. 

"It's kilometers away though..." He sheepishly smiled after chomping on a slice of beef. The juices watering on his mouth.

Akaashi chortled. "Fine, I'll drive."

"Thank you so much! Your cooking is always delicious, love!" Bokuto beamed.

"Is this a _no-phones_ date?" 

"No phones, only for pictures." Bokuto ruled out to which his boyfriend nodded. 

Their schedules in work never much coincided, that's why spending mundane time together was special in its way. Bokuto doesn't want any phone calls, God knows how demanding Akaashi's work was, and how surprising Bokuto's career plans were. 

He might send Kuroo a _thanks, bro_ message before switching to airplane mode.

* * *

Akaashi wore a cream-colored sweater and jogger pants as he descended down the stairs. Bokuto handed him the keys to the BMW sedan he saved up for their 6th anniversary.

He was wearing something casual too, not flashy, only a mustard polo-shirt and pants. When they reached by the door, Akaashi took his pair of Onitsuka red, white, and blue sneakers. Bokuto also chose the same exact model for his attire.

"Copycat," Akaashi jests, but still ties up the couple rubber shoes they acquired last month.

"Why not copy- _owl_? It's cuter." Bokuto chuckled.

They locked the vacation house they were staying in and revved up the car's engine. The sky was at its orange hues with indigo tints. 

Akaashi selected _Dusk Till Dawn_ in the player. Bokuto checked the time, and his pockets.

"You forgot something?" Akaashi asked.

"Nope. Everything's perfect."

Bokuto pinned the location in the GPS. The small TV screen of the car blared out directions. 

They'd reach the place with no traffic.

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip in the ocean line as they found a perfect place to view. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, the light breeze enrapturing them both.

They watched as the orange sun was halfway on the sea. The birds chirping and flying in flocks. The location was not crowded, only townsfolk by the beach were chattering people but they were at the hill. 

Bokuto had much more appreciated the privacy in desolated provinces after growing up in a city. He loves the city, it's where he met Akaashi but these quiet towns were favorable to both of them now. Being a professional-athlete had its consequences, as much as Bokuto enjoyed the spotlight.

"It's beautiful," Akaashi commented.

Bokuto turned to observe him. Dusk on those eyes he rested in days of exhaustion, salt on those lips he kissed in nights of missing home and comfort. They've been together for so long, but the years never faded anything for his feelings towards this man.

His palm caressed Akaashi's cheek, Akaashi swiveled his head. A faint red coloring those puffy cheeks as their gazes met. His hand then pushes the black eyeglasses away, never once making Akaashi less beautiful. His lips leaned on for a kiss, and in a town where only the sunset witnessed their testimony, Akaashi wasn't shy to reciprocate his love.

His hand cradled Akaashi's hair, his other hand trailing to intertwine their fingers. His thumb swiping over the knuckles first, a bit cold, before clasping their hands together.

He almost never wanted to end the kiss, but there's so much Bokuto wanted to say. He sighed against Akaashi's lips and pulled away.

Akaashi's eyes were misty when Bokuto promised.

"I'd love to spend every sunrise and sunset with you, Akaashi Keiji."

Akaashi squeezed their fingers together, a tear trickling out the corner of his eye.

"I don't mind spending every sunrise and sunset with you, Bokuto Koutarou."

The sun was nowhere to be seen, and the moon could be seen in the pastel sky. There was no other moment perfect than _this_.

* * *

Bokuto loves it when Akaashi drives. He was steady, and nice. Fast, but careful, Bokuto lowered down their windows. The wind whipping his hair ruffled as they hit the road.

Bokuto surveyed the afternoon to evening sky. Dark trees. Disappearing clouds. 

He turned back to Akaashi on the driver’s seat. Eyes concentrated on the road. Bokuto supposed his place in Akaashi's life was to be in his passenger seat. 

_I don’t care where the destination would be._

The streetlights opened, shedding guide in the street. A few motors and cars drove past them. The cold summer nightish air Bokuto inhaled.

"Where is the sun?" Bokuto jokes, it was an old memory back in high school where it was sunset but they couldn't see the sun.

"Let's find it." Akaashi answered, just like in the past. Bokuto knew, trusts Akaashi enough that they'd both be there for each other until the end. No matter how crazy it is.

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth_ jammed on their player. Bokuto heard Akaashi hum at the chorus. 

"Koutarou," Akaashi called, "Do you think there's Heaven?" 

There were no other cars on the road, only theirs, the newly flashed streetlights, evening crickets, and an 80s song in the background. Akaashi's left hand which was at the gear shift momentarily let go and grasped for his right. Their hands automatically together as Bokuto replied.

"I think there is."

_As long as you're there._

Akaashi glanced at him, only a split-second before getting back on the road. 

"I think so too."

Right here, right at this moment, Bokuto thinks maybe this is heaven. 

* * *

There wasn't anything flashy with events like this. 

No dreaded instinct beforehand nor warnings from strangers when a speeding car toppled theirs and 

Akaashi and Bokuto...

froze

and tumbled,

the world was not theirs anymore.

Instead, there was only, 

blood. 

rust. 

gasoline. 

smoke. smoke. _smoke_. 

Bokuto can’t breathe.

He recounted this day, and everything was _perfect_. 

So how could a stupid driver crash in them? Bokuto recalled the moment Akaashi realized their situation and looked at him in panic and worry.

It was painful. 

He moved his eyes open, _just one more time_. Even when the blood he's pooling at grows bigger and warmer. 

Bokuto woke to Akaashi fluttering his eyes open. The shaft of fire outside from the collision lighted on the eyelashes Bokuto engraved in his memory. 

Red covered Akaashi's cheek as their gazes met. He imagined Akaashi's scent, but the rust and smoke and blood all around proved it harder.

They tried scooting closer, but Bokuto's legs were paralyzed. Akaashi's lower half was stuck underneath the steering wheel.

Every inch of his body _burns_ , and by the way Akaashi grimaced at every second passing, Bokuto thought it must have been hell for him too. 

Tears fell from the corners of Akaashi's eyes and how Bokuto wished he could hold him altogether, whisper how everything will be alright.

Akaashi's left arm crawled and grasped for his right. Their hands automatically together as Bokuto silently cries. 

From the pain, from the future they were promised together, from the people they'd miss.

Bokuto watched, as the edges of his eyesight blurred, ashes and dust from fire stinging their skins. Bokuto watched those beautiful eyes of Akaashi who displayed love and affection just this morning at their bed, just this afternoon at the sunset. Bokuto watched as Akaashi mouthed, words that calmed Bokuto even in this peril.

_I love you._

His thumb traced the knuckles of Akaashi's fingers, colder as the fire around them became hotter.

"K-kei..ji.."

Bokuto supposed his place in Akaashi's life was to be in his passenger seat. Even in death.

"I..."

Akaashi's eyes slowly lidded close.

_Still breathtaking._

Bokuto wanted to say I love you but his tired golden eyes followed the other suit.

Akaashi and Bokuto both understood, maybe Heaven didn't want them to wait for long.

* * *

Kuroo embraced Kenma as they cried on the floor of their shared house. Their phones were probably pinging notifications every minute by now. The news of Japan's professional athlete and his _shounen-jump_ weekly series _mangaka_ partner dying in a car accident from a vacation will certainly shake their industries.

"They...they found a ring on him." Kenma hiccuped, Kuroo gripped him tighter, " _Akaashi has a ring_..they didn't even..."

"I know." Kuroo choked out the hardness in his throat. "I know."

_It's so fucking unfair._

"We texted lately..." His shoulder was once again wet, not from the shower from Kenma's tears. 

"B-bokuto..." _Goddammit, why was his name so hard to pronounce now?_ "He asked for some good place to propose, I told him about the place..."

Kuroo gasped, Kenma clutched on his arms, pulling away to look at him.

"Don't ever think it's your fault, Kuro." 

" _I know_ , but they don't deserve this! More than everyone, they both deserved to live happily together." 

"They do." Kenma agreed. "They really do."

Kuroo doesn't want to think the last message he got from Bokuto was a picture of a ring in his pockets and a _thanks bro, for everything. I'll update soon._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'd like to promote my previous haikyuu works, my bokuaka there is fluffier and kuroken too. Give it a try if you have time uwu.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments below if you like it!  
> Follow my twitter account [@ziasann](https://twitter.com/ziasann) for more HQ memes and shenanigans.  
> Subscribe to my tumblr account [ziasann](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ziasann) for more HQ drabbles and stories.


End file.
